The Cullens
by SceneReality
Summary: this is a all human story with twists and turns about bella,edward,Rosalie,Emmett,Jazzy,and Alice of course.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an ALL human story I hope everyone likes it

_**A/N: This is an ALL human story I hope everyone likes it! R&R PlZ!!**_

"ALICE! ROSE! IM HOME!" I yelled as I walked through the door of my apartment.

"Hey Bells!" Alice said as she came running up to me.

"Hey where's Rose?" I asked.

"She's on a Date with Emmett Cullen." Alice replied with a wide smile across her face.

"Emmett Cullen! Wow when did this happen?" I asked.

"She was at the mall with me and he came up to us and asked her out." Alice replied.

"Wow Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, no one would of guessed." I said with a huge smile crossing my face.

"That's what I said!!" She exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Come on Ali lets go out for dinner, maybe we will have some luck with finding dates." I laughed.

"Okay!" She said excitedly.

_**A/N: Okay I know this is a short chappie but I need reviews before I go on with the story. Okay next chappie, Dinner. (I bet u can all guess who they are going to find. .)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay sadly I only got two reviews

_**A/N: okay sadly I only got two reviews! But not to worry I'm still writing for my fans and my entertainment..**_

We got into my KIA and drove to the mall to grab something to eat and shop around.

"Meet you at a table Alice." I said as we got to the food court.

"Alright Bella." Alice said walking toward Arby's.

I walked to the subway ordering my favorite sandwich.

**A/N: I don't know what Bella's favorite subway sandwich is just use your imagination and think of it yourself.**

Alice was sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Hey girly, Rose called." Alice said as I sat down across from her.

"Really, what she say?" I asked as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"She says that Emmett is the most wonderful guy she's ever met." She said winking.

"Is that so, I've heard Emmett Cullen can be a real jerk. But I guess I shouldn't judge rumors huh?" I said supirised.

Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett said he could hook us up with his brothers if we wanted, he says they are somewhere in the mall now." She explained.

"Oh really, after dinner lets hunt them down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We where shopping around when we saw Edward and Jasper Cullen. I was staring at Edward; his perfect green eyes were shinning bright. He ran his fingers threw his hair. He and Jasper started walking toward us.

"Hey" Jasper said winking at Alice.

"Hi." Alice giggled.

"Emmett called said you two were here somewhere, figured we say hi and grab a smoothie or something." Edward said winking at me.

I blushed.

"So how 'bout it?" Jasper asked.

"Sure!" Alice and I replied.

After we got smoothies we walked around the mall with girls gawking at Edward and jasper.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Tonight Jazz, Em and I are having a party at our house want to come as my date?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I replied smiling.

"Okay Jazz, Em, and I will pick you, Alice, and Rosalie up at your place around… lets say eight o' clock?" he asked smiling.

"Sounds perfect Edward see you then." I replied walking out to my car with Alice.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing it! Remember to review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay even though I got NO Reviews on chapter two, I'm going to write more, 'cause I'm nice that way. xD I need a Beta reader anyone interested? Okay here's chapter 3._**

Alice and I went home to wait for Rosalie. I sat on the velvet couch with my feet propped up against the shoulder rest while Alice sat on the floor. We were staring at the television blankly, searching through channels for something interesting when Rose came walking into the living room.

"Hey guy's lets go shopping for the party tonight!!!!!" She said excitedly.

Alice and I jumped up, eyes bright. Finally! Something other than doing absolutely nothing! Even if it's shopping, something I detested to an extent (a very big extent), I could deal. It was better than dying of boredom at least.

Alice was jumping up and down, her feet hardly touching the ground. Her hands were clasped together, and she was squealing so quickly, I couldn't understand a thing. It sounded like a guinea pig.

Rose, Alice and I quickly left for the exciting chronicles of the mall and all that happens there. This wasn't very much quite frankly. We got there, entering the very bright abyss with bright, confident faces. Then I got dragged to about a billion stores, forced into clothes – literally, I fought them – and forced into other stuff.

**_A/N: Sorry I don't know what outfits they bought so use your fan fiction imaginations._**

By the time eight o' clock came around we were back to watching dazedly at the television screen, this time waiting for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to pick us up.

"What's taking them so long?!" Alice asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Alice. I'm calling Emmett now." Rose said as she took out her phone.

"Hey Em, it's Rose. Where _are _you guys?" Rosalie asked.

We waited a bit for Emmett to reply. Alice started drumming her fingers on the table. I wanted to band my head against the wall.

"Okay thanks Em." She said closing her phone.

"They are almost here," she said, looking at me and Alice.

Alice and I nodded, going back to the Soap Opera.

We heard a quiet knock on the door of our apartment complex.

I stood up, sighing with relief and answered the door.

"Hello Bella, ready to go?" Edward asked, smiling my favorite smile.

"Yeah, c'mon in and I'll be right back," I said gesturing to the living room.

I hastily ran to my room ordering my feet to cooperate with me while I grabbed my purse and stumbled back down stairs..

"Okay I'm ready." I said walking to Edward's side.

**AN: okay, well this is chapter three, sorry its so short, I need more ideas though, pm me if you have any though. Next chapter, The Party!!!**

**A/N!: HEY!!!! WAZZUP!? REVIEW! In case you didn't know, and you don't, no worries, I'm the Beta! Review!!! Pwease? **


End file.
